To Save Us Both
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Jack was supposed to keep fate from changing. Tru was supposed to change it. What happens when fate catches up with them? Will Jack go against everything he stands for to save her? Can Tru allow herself to trust the one man who has her life in his hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Save us Both**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jack/Tru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Tru Calling. If I did I can assure that it would have lasted a lot longer than it did.**

**Summary: Jack was supposed to keep fate from changing. Tru was supposed to change fate. What happens when fate finally catches up with them? Will Jack go against everything he is supposed to stand for to save her? Can Tru allow herself to trust the one man who literally holds her life in his hands?**

**AN: So my parents bought me the Tru Calling seasons and I fell in love with it. I knew I would have to do a story about Tru and Jack because I just love there characters. I am not sure how long this story will be. It depends on if people like it or not. Please R&R like always!**

**AN2: This chapter is short but that is only because its just the intro. Other chapters should be longer.**

**-------**

Jack's Pov:

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" I stopped walking when I heard Harrison Davies speak to me. He was shaking as he stared me down. I wasn't sure if he was shaking from crying so hard over the loss of his sister or from anger towards me for having the nerve to come to this place. To see _her. _Like they thought I was going to gloat. I may have wanted to win but not this way, not like this.

It shouldn't have gone down this way. Why couldn't she have quit? Why did she have to be a hero? A saint? These people she died for, they should be the ones dead not her. She gave up her life to save people she didn't even know. I could never understand why she would do that. Wouldn't she want to live her own life? She sure tried hard to fit in. It would have worked better if she had stopped saving people who where no longer breathing. Then she could easily ignore any day that chose to rewind and let fate go how it should.

"Hello to you to Harrison. I came to see her." I said these simple words in a casual manner as if I had no care in the world. I looked to the left and saw the door to where her body would be.

"Do you all think so little of me that I would actually gloat? I'm hurt Harrison I really am. Tru and I may have had our differences but I didn't want her dead. She should have listened to me, if she had she would still be alive." I stated to him as I kept the facade of being calm and collected.

"Bullshit! You did this to her. You got in the way! If you hadn't been there then Tru would still be alive." Harrison had taken a step towards me.

"Wrong you are Harrison. If Tru let sleeping dogs lie like she should then she would be alive. It was her choice to mess with the higher powers and she paid the price." I looked towards the door to where her body was, for some reason I was anxious to see her. I had this itchy feeling on my skin but I shook it off.

I walked past Harrison and into where her body was laying. She was covered in a sheet. I was glad for this because even though there had been plenty of times that I wanted to see her naked, now was not one of those times. I leaned down to brush my lips across her forhead. "It's a shame you were on the wrong side Tru. We could have had some good times. You were one hell of an opponant."

_Jack.._I looked around when I heard my name. _Jack, help me. _Tru was sitting up looking at me and then my eyes snapped open and I looked at the calender as I snapped up from laying in my bed. It was March 21 for the second time in one day. Ah fuck, my day had just started over and whats worse? I had to save my worst enemy. Well this should be fun.

**TBC...**

**AN: So should I continue this story? Cause I could end it as a one-shot right here. Let me know what you** **think! Also if anyone has any ideas for where they think this story should go, or ideas to events that could happen please be sure to let me know. Review please!**


	2. Two Words

**Title: To Save us Both**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jack/Tru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Tru Calling. If I did I can assure that it would have lasted a lot longer than it did.**

**Summary: Jack was supposed to keep fate from changing. Tru was supposed to change fate. What happens when fate finally catches up with them? Will Jack go against everything he is supposed to stand for to save her? Can Tru allow herself to trust the one man who literally holds her life in his hands?**

**AN: So my parents bought me the Tru Calling seasons and I fell in love with it. I knew I would have to do a story about Tru and Jack because I just love there characters. I am not sure how long this story will be. It depends on if people like it or not. Please R&R like always!**

**AN2: People seem to like this story so I have decided it will be more than just a one-shot. This whole story is from Jack's point of view because I wanted to show how he sees things and the internal battle he suffers within himself.**

**------**

Jack's POV:

It took me a moment to settle my breathing from waking up so suddenly. I swallow a lump that had formed in my throat. Now all I had to do was take a relaxing breath and think all of this through. So lets go over the facts. One: Tru Davies had died yesterday. Two: She asked me to help her. And three: My day had rewound.

Now the day rewinding wasn't anything that shocked or suprised me because I was used to it. Tru dying and asking for my help was something new. I was not the one out of the two of us who got asked for help. That was Tru's buisness not mine. Considering she couldn't save herself it made a crazy kind of sense she asked me; I was probably the only option she had.

I was at a loss when it came to what to do. Did I save Tru from death? Did I do nothing and let her die? There had to be a reason why she asked me specifically for help. Was it because I was her opposite? Was the balance of the universe out of order if she died? Even if I did try to save her I had doubts that she would welcome my help with open arms.

I had no idea where to go from here. I had three options and they were either talking to Richard which I really would rather avoid if I could. Richard and I didn't always see eye to eye on things. Especially when it came to dealing with Tru. The second option would be to close my eyes and go back to sleep. I tried to do that but failed because everytime I closed my eyes I saw Tru laying on the cold metal examination table pale and lifeless. The third option was for me to talk to Tru. Out of all the ideas this seemed the most logical.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 4:30 AM blinked at me in big red letters. Wonderful I got an early start, thats just what I wanted. I was being sarcastic if you didn't manage to catch that. Tru died at exactly 10:49 PM in her apartment. I had almost a whole day to figure out what happens to her. I barely registered the fact that I had decided to save her. I chalked it up to having nothing else to do.

With a sigh I grabbed my worn brown leather jacket and slung it over my shoulders. I didn't bother changing my clothes; there was not enough time for that anyways. If I knew Tru and I did, I was sure it would take a few hours to get her to even listen to me and let alone beleive me.

It took me about 30 minutes to make it to the morgue. I knew Tru would be there. I knew Tru's whole schedule she had for each day. It helped me to be able to foil her plans to change destiny. As I headed towards Davis's office I heard raised voices, It was Tru and Davis. I stopped around the corner so they couldn't see me but I was still able to hear them.

"Tru we don't even know why you rewound. You said you were home and then it was just blackness and cold. That in itself is abnormal even for you!" Davis was being the protective friend. Always so noble and caring when it came to Tru.

"Davis my day rewound for a reason. I can't just stay here and do nothing because we don't know for sure what is going to happen." I rolled my eyes when I heard her say that. Of course what else should I have expected from her?

With a sigh I round the corner and both Tru and Davis look at me. Davis looked nervous and Tru just looked pissed. Walking to Davis's desk I sit on the corner and take a bite out of the apple that was sitting there. "Well hello Tru, Davis, how is your day going?" I paused for a moment but it was not long enough for them to answer. "Good? I sure hope so because I am having one hell of a day, how about you Tru?"

Her hair blew behind her as she whipped around to stare at me intensely. "No games today Jack. Why are you here?"

I shrug at her. "Why don't you tell me? Your the one who dragged me back to relive my day."

Her eyes grew wide then filled with suspiscion. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll give you a hint. I came to see you yesterday and you said two words. Any idea what they were?" I asked her as I took another bite out of my apple. I was trying not to look at her because everytime I did all I saw was her dead body and that made me feel..empty for some reason.

"Fuck off? No wait. Fuck you." She answered without enthusiasm.

"Thanks for the offer Tru but now is not the time. This is serious. If your not going to ask me I'll just have to tell you." I hop of the desk and go to stand infront of her. I lean in to whisper in her ear. "Help me."

TBC..

**AN: I know it was kind of short but I hope you all like it.**


End file.
